Der Wert eines Lebens
by Dairyu
Summary: Der Tod ist unausweichlich für solche seiner Art. Doch ist er verdient?


Hier mal etwas ganz Kurzes, das gestern im Rahmen einer Challenge entstanden ist; war das erste Mal, dass ich mich an so etwas beteiligt habe.

Keuchend stehe ich auf dem Schlachtfeld und presse meine Hand auf die klaffende Wunde an meiner Seite. Meine Finger schwimmen in Blut und sie ertasten noch etwas anderes. Ich weigere mich, zu begreifen, was es ist, denn das würde bedeuten, meine Schwäche einzugestehen und aufzugeben.  

So einer Verletzung will ich nicht erliegen; wenigstens nicht, ohne mein Schwert ein letztes Mal mit dem Blut eines Feindes getränkt zu haben.

Noch spüre ich keinen Schmerz, aber er wird kommen. 

Man sagt uns nach, alles zu ertragen, ganz gleich wieviel Pein man uns zufügt. 

Eine Lüge.

Aber eine nützliche. 

Denn wir glauben selber daran, bis zu dem Tag unserer Bewährung, wenn die scharfe Klinge eines Schwertes oder die garstige Spitze eines Pfeils unsere Haut durchdringt und grässliche Wunden schlägt. 

Doch das wird uns nicht aufhalten; ja, es macht uns zu wahren Kämpfern. 

Verwegen nennen sie es, und fürchten uns. Was würden sie sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass es nur der Schmerz ist, der uns den Verstand vernebelt und uns verrückt werden lässt.

Wer seinen ersten Kampf überlebt, hasst um so glühender, und wird alles daran setzen, den erfahrenen Schmerz zu teilen; mit den Feinden, deren Vernichtung unser einziges Ziel zu sein hat.

Die Versuchung ist groß, bei diesem Bestreben zu voreilig zu sein.

So wie ich vor wenigen Augenblicken, als ich mich hinreißen ließ, einen gestürzten Gegner mit seiner eigenen Klinge aufzuschlitzen. Sein Schrei war laut, und ihm zu Lauschen nahm mich gefangen. So hörte ich den anderen Schrei nicht, der hinter mir erklang und der in Windeseile herangetragen wurde.

Meine eigene Blutgier beging Verrat an mir. Aber so ist unsere Art.

Ich bin bereit für meinen Fehler zu büßen. Aber es ist schwer, sich damit abzufinden. 

Doch ist es mein Versagen? 

Ich kann nicht aus meiner Haut, und ich habe nicht darum gebeten, meinen Fuß auf diese Welt zu setzten, die uns kein Verständnis entgegenzubringen bereit ist.

Wie könnte sie auch?

„Orch!"

Ja, rufe nur mit deiner entsetzlichen Stimme, die mir in den Ohren weh tut, so wie dein Schwert mir erneut Schmerzen und Pein zufügen wird. 

Wir sind verloren. Ich brauche nur einen flüchtigen Blick in die Runde zu werfen. Der Feind hat uns überrannt. Geschickte und schnelle Krieger sind sie, das gestehe ich ihnen zu, auch wenn es mein Herz mit heißem Zorn erfüllt. 

Denn mein Weg ist nun zu Ende.

Aber wen kümmert es.

Nicht die Goldhaarigen und die Schönen, die uns niedermetzeln, und dabei ihre Lieder singen – aber auch nicht unsere Herren, die uns ins Verderben geschickt haben. 

Wir sind nicht mehr als eine gute Waffe für die einen, zahlreich und ersetzbar – und für die anderen sind wir verabscheuungswürdige Kreaturen, die es zu jagen und zu vernichten gilt.

Wir geraten in Vergessenheit in dem Augenblick, in dem wir fallen. Unsere Körper versinken in Blut und zertretener Erde, und so enden wir, jeder für sich: vereinsamt.

Mein Tod berührt niemanden, und auch mein Leben war eines unter vielen.  Es zählt nicht, weder in diesem Augenblick, noch jemals davor, denn es hat keinen Wert.

Wie trostlos ist dieses Wissen; und so nimmt es nicht Wunder, dass der Zorn in meinem Herzen einer Regung weicht, die ich nicht in Worte kleiden kann.

Fast bin ich dankbar, dass mir mein armseliges Sein nun genommen wird.

Goldhaar gibt seinem Ross die Zügel frei. Leichtfüßig tänzelt es über die Körper der Erschlagenen und sein Reiter hat das blitzende Schwert zum Streich erhoben.

Mein Mund verzerrt sich. Überrascht stelle ich fest, dass es kein Zähnefletschen ist, welches mich die Fänge entblößen lässt.

Hoch richte ich mich auf, Blut quillt aus meiner Wunde, nun ungehindert und unstillbar. 

Stolz werde ich dem Tod ins Angesicht sehen. Meine Waffe lasse ich zu Boden sinken, es ist sinnlos, sie zu erheben und ich vergeude keinen weiteren Gedanken an sie.

Man mag uns hässlich, grob und dumm schimpfen – aber eines sind wir nicht: verzagt.

Die Elbenklinge schwirrt heran, ein hohes Sirren begleitet sie und nach ihr kommt die sanfte Schwärze, auf die ich so lange gewartet habe ...

Heru 9/2003


End file.
